Drivers and other occupants of vehicles may have a desire to hear certain vehicle sounds, for example pertaining to the induction, engine, or exhaust systems for performance vehicles. However, in certain vehicles certain sounds may not always be present in a sufficient manner as preferred by vehicle occupants, for example due to sound vehicle developments and improvements that may also have an effect on reducing vehicle sound.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for enhancing vehicle sound. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.